Confessions
by RegalDuckling
Summary: This is my first Hooked Queen fanfic so I'm hoping I can do it right and I hope you all enjoy it
1. Just One Drink

_**This is my second fanfic, so I'm kinda new. This time I done Hooked Queen, I love this ship so hoping you like this fanfic! Enjoy ;)**_

She sat alone, with her scotch in her right hand whilst twirling the ring Daniel gave her in her left one. Regina liked being along, her own company was far better than spending it with the Charming family that was so amazing to others. She had visited The Rabbit Hole alot now a days, it was always quiet when she was in, which was good.

'' Well, hello there love.'' The man said whilst standing behind her.

She turned to see who was greeting her, and to her disappointment it was Captain Hook. She rolled her eyes at him and replied with a bored tone;

'' Hello, Hook.''

'' May I ask why The Queen is sitting alone, drinking at midnight?'' He asked with a smirk on his face.

'' I'm having a drink, is that ok?'' She replied.

'' I guess, Your Majesty.'' Hook replied, now sitting beside her at the bar.

'' It's Madame Mayor to you.'' She told him, whilst taking a drink of her scotch.

'' Oh really, I apologize - Your Majesty.'' He said, now ordering his self a drink.  
She got on her feet and was about to put her coat on when Hook stopped her.

'' Have a drink with me.''

'' Not a chance.'' She told him, laughing.

'' Why not, one drink. It's all I ask love.'' He asked again, almost begging this time.

'' Fine, one drink.'' She said taking off her jacket and sitting back on the stool.

Hours later they were still drinking together, that one drink turned into one of many. Now sitting at one of the booths, Regina now tipsy with all the scotch she had been drinking. Hook not so much drunk, although he had the same amount of alcohol, he learned throughout the years how to hold his drink.

'' Ugh, now I realize why I had such feelings for on you in our Land.'' She told him still tipsy falling back into her seat.

Hook startled by Regina's announcement;

''W-what? You thought about me, in our land?''

'' Oh, c'mon you knew.'' She saying, almost regretting what she had announced.

She had thought about him in their land, she thought he was an amazing Pirate who was handsome and had the best smile. Although, sometimes she hated him for making her feel this way. Making her wonder what it would be like to spend the night with him, she hated how annoying he could be and how smug he was towards people. And the way he acted around women.

'' I wish you would've told me.'' He told her.

'' W-what?'' She asked, shocked by what he had said.

'' I wish you would of told me how you felt about me. Regina, you were all I thought about in our land, that first moment we meet.'' He told her, whilst watching her reaction.

'' I-I was a broken hearted woman, still am. I couldn't risk getting my heart broke again.'' She said with such sadness in her eyes.

'' I wouldn't of broken your hea-.'' He said but was cut off by her.

'' Of course you would've, you're Captain Hook.'' She said, regretting it knowing it hurt him.

'' I wouldn't of broke your's.'' He said.

Staring into each other's eyes for a moment, Regina's heart was racing.

'' I should go.'' She told him, standing up and putting her coat on.

'' I'll walk you to your house.'' He said with a smile.

'' No ne-.'' She politely declined but was cut off by him.

'' I insist.''

Walking along the pathway of an empty town, there was complete silence between them both. Eventually reaching the front door to Regina's house, she turned her head to thank him and apologize for blurting out her closed feelings.  
As she turned her head, Hook placed a soft but passionate kiss onto her lips, holding the back of her head with his good hand. After there long kiss which was broken off for air, they both looked into each others eyes breathing heavily.

'' W-what.'' Regina said, still breathing heavily.

She wasn't the hard faced Queen everyone made out she was, she was like any other person with feelings. Yes, she was bitter in there land who let no one in. She put up her walls when she felt herself get close to someone but with her she didn't.

'' Oh my love.'' He said with a smirk.

Still looking into each other's eyes, Hook pulled his eyes away and began to walk down the stairs leaving her to stand on her own porch, breathless wondering what just happened. Half way down the pathway to her home, she ran down the stairs and upto him. She pulled his arm which made him turn around, she looked at him once one and kissed him with passion.

He pulled away;

'' Well, well love.'' He smirked.

'' Shut up and kiss me.''

He did as he was asked and kissed her, as they kissed they worked there way upto her front door. As Regina searched for her keys in her bag, Hook kissed and nibbled on her neck as she searched.

'' Ah, got them.'' She said in such happiness.

'' Oh good love.''

Door now opened she shoved him in and slammed her door shut, standing on her staircase staring at each other for just a minute, they both ran to each other. Her from her front door and him from her stairs, they met each others face and he kissed her as he lifted her and slammed her against the wall. After they kissed with such passion and fire for minutes, they seperated for air once again.

'' Shall I show you my bedroom?'' She asked him, teasing him as she walked up her stairs and into her bedroom.

'' Oh yes please, love.''

Walking up each stair she removed a piece of clothing each time, all the way down to her underwear and black high heels.  
She turned to see where her Captain was at, turning she seen him standing there in a daze staring at the beautiful woman that stood before him.

'' Well, c'mon Captain.'' She said then walked into her bedroom.

He got out of his daze and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

**This chapter isn't that big, but I hope you liked it. I'm not so good with romantic writing, if that makes sense.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Feelings Don't Go Away

**Chapter 2 up! Thank you for the reviews and those who read the first chapter. Means alot! Enjoy and please review!**

As the sun shone in Storybrooke, the sunlight shone through the curtains of Regina's bedroom, unaware of last nights events she awoken with a major headache. Facing the window, she turned to lie on her back, turning round she saw him. Captain Hook, in that moment she then got a flashback has to last nights events, Hook woken from his sleep and turned to face Regina.

''Morning, love.''

''Oh dear God.'' She then said.

He gave a little chuckle to himself, amused by her reaction of their night together.

''Omgomgomg.. have I done?'' She whispered to herself, not knowing if Hook heard her or not.

''You need to leave, now.'' Now saying while standing up with her bathrobe on.

''Oh c'mon, love.'' Hook said while also standing up, completely naked though.

Regina turning round to him after wrapping her robe closed, nearly died of shock as he stood there, completely naked not a care in the world.

''Oh dear god. Don't be naked.'' She threw his pants at him.

''That's not were you were saying last night, m'dear.'' He replied with a smirk on his face.

Hook now fully dressed and made his way to the door to leave, just as Regina requested. Once at the door he turned;

''Hey Regina, I had a great time.'' The left.

She didn't replied, she just stood there. Speechless.

Once she heard the front door being closed, she fell straight back into her bed, confused and thankful that her son Henry was spending the night at Emma Swan's house.

_Hours later..._

Walking to Granny's later that night to get drink and some late dinner, Henry still spending the day with Ms. Swan so she was alone.

Walking in and sitting at a booth near the back. Ruby walked over;

''Evening, Madame Mayor. What can I get ya.''

'' Hi Ruby, could I please get chicken with salad please. Apple juice too please.''

''Of course, coming right up.'' Ruby said then walked away.

Regina busy looking over the documents for the town didn't notice a certain someone walk into the diner. That person was Hook.

''Oh no.'' She mumbled to herself.

Hook noticing Regina sitting alone at a booth when he walked in, deciding whether it was a good idea or not to go and talk to her.

''Hello Regina.''

Knowing that voice anywhere she looked up and met his bright blue eyes.

''Yes Hook.'' She asked.

''I just wanted to know how you are doing?'' He asked, almost sounding sincere.

''I'm fine Hook, now please I'm trying to have some alone time.'' She said once Ruby walked over with her order.

Ruby placed her food down and walked away.

''Fine. Be like that.''

''Like what?'' Regina asked confused and annoyed.

''What your doing, acting like you don't care.''

''I don't care.'' Regina replied.

''When that's not what you told me last night at the bar, you said you once had feelings for me. So you must care?'' Hook stated.

They stared into each other's eyes for a quick moment. Regina then said;

''I'm not doing this.'' She then got up ready to leave.

''Ruby, I'm not so hungry anymore.'' She told her but still put her money down on the table.

Walking out of the diner, Hook followed her out.

''Regina, wait.'' He demanded.

''Not a chance.''

He eventually caught up with her and grabbed her arm swinging her around to face him.

''What is your problem, love?'' He asked.

''Excuse me?''

''I don't have a problem, if anyone does it's you. Now let go of my arm, Pirate.'' She told him.

''Fine be like that.'' He released her arm.

She walked away, hoping he wouldn't follow her but he did.

''Regina, we need to talk.'' He said whilst running to catch up with her.

''About what?'' She knew what he was going to say but she didn't what to hear it.

''We don't. It was a mistake, a huge mistake.''

''You don't mean that.'' Hook said, almost hurt.

''You know what Hook, we were both drunk.''

She was about to continue when he cut her off;

''I wasn't that drunk.''

''W-what?'' She asked.

''I was drinking yes. But I wasn't drunk.'' He said stepping into her personal space locking eyes with her.

She looked into his eyes for a quick moment before walking away again. Hook wasn't letting her go that easily, he ran up behind her and grabbed her from behind, turning her round and pulling her into his embrace. The gap between them was now closed, they stared into each other's eyes before Hook spoken;

''You will listen to me, Regina.''

Regina wasn't used to being spoken to like this not by no one. She pulled away from his embrace but he pulled hr back, he didn't care how long it took for her to listen.

''What is it Pirate?''

''Admit you still have feelings for me? Or at least you did back in our land?'' Hook asked.

''I will do no such thing. I don't have feelings for you.''

She then looked away from him trying to get out of his grasp but she couldn't, she had, had feelings for him back in their land but was too proud to admit it. He was a fearless pirate scared of nothing, he had they best blue eyes she'd ever seen and he was rather handsome.

''Let go of me, you're dreaming Captain if you think I have feelings for you.''

''You're lying, love.'' She said then pulled herself away from him.

He then ran up behind her and grabbed her again this time he turned her around and brought his lips to hers. Shocked by actions, she didn't fight back she kissed his soft lips.  
Suddenly all those feelings she had back in their land came rushing back.

''I did, I did have feelings for you ok. Is that what you want to hear? I had a moment of weakness.'' She said with sadness in her eyes.

Regina was fearless and depended on no one, all her live she had been alone. Except when she had Daniel but now he's gone she was back to being by herself again. She put her walls up when she felt she was getting close to someone by, but she had grown to weak and tired of it all to keep fighting with her feelings.

''I told you.'' Hook said with a smirk.

''I did Captain, like I said a moment of weakness, nothing more.'' She pulled out of his grasp.

''Last night was a mistake, right now was a mistake. There's nothing between us, and their never will be.''

She began to walk away when Hook called on her once more.

''Regina.''

Tired of the games, he had played she turned round to see when he had to say.

''Feelings don't go away.''

He stated and gave a soft smile before turning and walking away. Leaving Regina standing there, speechless, once again.

**Please review! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Game Over

**CHAPTER 3 UP! Thank you for your reviews! Keep reading and reviewing. This chapter has a little flashback to when Regina first met Hook, but she was the Evil Queen at the time, Enjoy...**

It was 3am in Storybrooke when Regina woke up, Hook's words kept playing through her mind, over and over ''feelings don't go away.'' She tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't take her mind off of Hook. She had never felt like this before, except with Daniel. Daniel was her first love, her only true love. They planned to spend the rest of their lives together and have a family but all that was destroyed because of her Mother, Cora. With Graham it was just a way of taking her mind off of all the pain and anger she was feeling, he was nothing more than her pet.

But Hook, he made her angry all the time but he also made her smile and not a lot of people have done that since before the curse. Deciding there was no chance she was getting to sleep she decided to go down stairs and make some coffee.  
Once downstairs Hook's words kept playing on her mind, she then thought back to the first time she had met him.

_Queen's Palace..._

He was planning to sneak into her tower where she was holding Belle, Rumpelstiltskin's love. He got past the guards but had to fight his way through. Once he was in his intentions were to free Belle and use her to find Rumple's dagger, the dagger that controlled him. Once he found out she didn't know where he kept it he swung his hooked hand towards her face and knocked her out.

''Well, well Captain.'' A female voice spoken from behind him.

He turned to face her, and was shocked by how beautiful she was, she was wearing a tight blue gown with showed off her beautiful curves and made her chest stand out. She then clicked her wrist and in a second she had his Hook in her hand.

''My hook, m'lady?'' He asked nicely.

''What this?'' She said, playing with him.

''Yes. Now may I have it back.''

''No.'' She stated.

''That was me being a gentleman, now give me my hook, love.'' He now said in a different tone of voice.

''Oh, now is that anyway to speak to your Queen.'' She asked walking up towards him.

Now just only a few steps apart she hooked his hook onto his leather jacket and pulled him towards her, they were now so close they could feel each other's heartbeat pounding. Facing nearly touching, Hook spoken;

''Your Majesty. May I please have my hook back? He asked nicely giving her a smile.

''Maybe.'' She told him, pouting.

She then unhooked his hook from his leather jacket and walked around him.

''I know who you are. Your Captain Hook, out to kill Rumpelstiltskin.'' She told him whilst standing behind him liking what she had seen.

''Crocodile you mean?''

''Oh yes, that's what you call him.'' She was now facing him again.

''Ok, you can have your hook but you have to do one thing for me?'' She said smirking.

''Well ok then. What do you want me to do.'' He asked stepping closer to her filling the gap between them, faces touching.

Before she could even open her mouth to talk, he placed his lips on hers. He grabbed her neck with his good hand pulling her more into the kiss, she didn't fight back she kissed him back. Filled with passion and lust, they then separated to breath.

''M-may I have my hook now, love? He asked hoping she would give it to him after their kiss.

''You certainly can, do you get what you want all the time from women just by kissing them.'' She asked still breathless.

''Only the beautiful ones.'' He said pulling her towards him again and kissing her this time with his tongue, they parted and he walked off turning round;

''I'll be seeing you, Your Majesty.''

Standing there breathless and confused about what happened she went back to the rest of her day as normal but she couldn't take her mind off of Hook and his kiss.

_Present Day..._

Regina now coming out of her daydream she was having, made her coffee and went back to bed.

Next morning, the sun shone once again. Regina got up bright and early even though she hadn't had much sleep. Henry still staying with the Charmings, she felt so alone. Now even her son didn't want to spend time with her.

She placed her clothes out for the day and decided to pick a black pencil skirt and a red blouse. Once ready she went downstairs and made breakfast. Deciding on how to spend her day she made her way out the door and to her office. On her way to her office, the town was dead.

Everyone was either in Granny's or at home, except Hook. Turning the corner she bumped into him, not knowing it was him;

''I'm so sorry, I wasn't looki-'' Now looking up she seen him.

''Oh Hook.''

''Hi, love.'' He said smiling.

''Sorry.'' That was the only line she said.

''What for?'' He asked.

''For bumping into you, wasn't look where I was going.'' She said and paused for a minute. ''And for last night, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did in Granny's, I wasn't in the best of moods and you were the person I blamed, so...sorry.''

''Well, you're forgiven.'' He said ready to walk away. ''Bye then.''

''Oh, goodbye.'' She said with a smile on her face.

Regina wasn't used to showing her feelings, not for anyone. Except Daniel and her son Henry but now she hasn't got Daniel and it feels like she hasn't got Henry now a days too, she is alone.

_Next morning..._

Regina was up and ready and out the door very early the next morning, she decided to go a walk into the woods and clear her head. Even though the news said there would be a major storm upon them, she didn't listen.

Hours later she was still walking, she stopped now and again for water and something to eat. It began to rain, really rain but she didn't care she continued to walk.

''What the hell are you doing out here, in this rain?'' Hook asked walking up behind her.

Startled she turned around to see him standing there, drowned by the rain.

''Me? What are you doing here.'' She asked him.

''I came walk.''

''Well so did I, it almost feels like your following me.'' She told him.

''Don't flatter yourself love.''

The rain now getting heavier, both now soaking looked for shelter as it was a long walk back to Storybrooke.

''Here, there's a cottage just down there.'' He told her putting his arm around hers and lead the way.

Once they got there, it was locked so he kicked it in. Both now in, they put some wood on the fire hoping it would light. It did, now both a little warmer he spoken.

''Why were you walking about in the woods by yourself?''

''I needed to clear my head.'' She replied looking tired and drained out. ''What about you.'' She now was asking him?

''Same as you. But hoping I wouldn't bump into you.'' He told her, teasing.

She punched him in the arm lightly then laughed, she hadn't laughed in a while.

Rain now stopped, Regina suggests they both get back to town. Hook about to open the door gets a shock when he finds it's locked.

''Oh no. Love, I've got some back news, the doors kinda locked.'' He said in positive tone.

''What do you mean 'kinda locked'.'' She walks up and tries the door but still locked. '' You have got to be kidding me?'' She asked getting annoyed.

''Afraid not dear, looks like we are gonna be here for a while.'' He said sitting on a coach seat putting his feet on the table.

45 minutes later...

Regina sighed, she had sighed for the past 45 minutes. Hook snooping around the cabin, he open a cupboard to find a bottle of whiskey.

''Well love what I've got.'' He said while holding the whiskey up.

He walked over the where they were both sitting, he got to glasses and poured both himself and Regina a glass. The minute he finished pouring, she picked up the whiskey and finished it in one gulp.

''Well, someone was thirsty.'' He said teasing her.

She put her arm out with her glass, meaning she wanted more. He did was she asked and poured another glass.

Hours later...

Regina was enjoying herself, she was having fun. For the first time in a long while. Laughing and drinking they were getting to know each other better than they already did.

''Right, my turn. Your first kiss? She asked, smiling and taking another drink. She was now rather tipsy, just like she was the other night.

''Erm, I was 17.'' He paused waiting for her reaction.

''WHAT. You were 17, Captain Hook's first kiss was at the age of 17.'' She snorted.

''Yes, it was. Not alot of girls liked me in my teens, they said I wasn't 'good looking' enough.''

''Well your certainly good looking to me, you are h-h-o-o-t-t.'' She said tipsy and laughing.

The paused and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Hook spoken;

''Right, my turn.'' She asked taking a drink then spoke again. ''Did you feel something when I kissed you last night?

At this point she stopped looking down at her drink she looked up at him then spoken;

''W-what?'' She stuttered.

''Did you feel something when I kissed you last night?'' He asked again looking into her brown, sparkling eyes.

''I'm scared.'' She whispered.

''Of what.'' He asked moving closer to her.

''Of feelings. Of telling the truth, of being hurt, of everything. I'm scared if I tell the truth you'll hold it against me. I'm loosing my son, I've lost Daniel, my Mother's evil. I've lost everything and I'm just scared.'' Once she said one thing, everything just spilled out.

''I wouldn't hold it against you. I'm scared too Regina, for being a Pirate I'm meant to be strong and fearless, I'm meant to be someone who can take on the world and never get hurt.'' He told her, bringing his hook up under her chin and looking into her eyes.

A tear ran down her cheek as she was about to speak again;

''I di-'' Then the door swung open. It was sheriff Swan.

Both jumped at the fright, Regina all of a sudden wasn't that tipsy anymore, Ms. Swan scared it out of her.

''About time. We've been here for hours.'' She told her standing up and ready to walk out.

Emma now out of the cabin, Regina was about to walk out the door when Hook pulled her arm back.

''Regina, wait. You didn't answer my question.'' He asked worn out with all the games, he had feelings for her, he always had. His lost love Milah was gone, he was in the same boat as Regina. Lost with no way back, he wanted to love again. And he wasn't giving up on her.

She turned around to face him;

''Game over Hook.''

She walked out.


	4. New Friendship

**Chapter 4 is up! I love y'all for reading and reviewing, means a lot. So keep reading and reviewing. **

**First I had a little dilemma, I don't know whether to try and write a HookedQueen love scene? Someone asked if I was going to but I'm rubbish at writing that sort of thing, so not too sure. Opinions? **

Hook determined to get the truth out of Regina, he wasn't giving up that easy. Storms still surrounding Storybrooke, the town was empty as everyone stayed indoors, but not Regina. After her night with Hook she was so confused, confused about her feelings, her life, pretty much everything. She once felt something for the Pirate, she admitted that but was too proud and stubborn to admit it, she was the Evil Queen, she couldn't be seen with a Pirate, especially Hook but since the curse had been casted then years later broken she didn't know what she felt. She felt sparks within her when he kissed her, she had only felt that with Daniel, she had forgotten about Daniel when he kissed her. Her pain was gone, she didn't worry, she didn't care. Nothing.

Her plan was to go to Hook's ship and talk, nothing more just talk. She wanted to sort everything out once and for all, she didn't know what was going on, if something was going on. She wanted to know why he was so persistent for her admitting her feelings for him. Approaching the ship, she felt butterflies fly through her stomach, she felt sick and nervous all at the same time.  
She then knocked;

''Your Majesty.'' He greeted with a shocked expression.

''H-hi.'' She gave a soft smile.

''What's going on, everything okay love?''

''We need to talk.'' She told him walking pass him and into his small bed cabin.

''About?''

She gave him and sad look.

''I'm not used to admitting my feelings and apologizing for this. Back in our land I was the Queen, I didn't need to apologize for anything. I block my feelings with this wall, I'm scared, scared of feelings and knowing that someone might love me, for me as Regina not the Evil Queen.'' She breathed and a tear began to run down her cheek and then she continued. ''Loosing Daniel has broken me completely, I'm damaged goods. I'm scared of getting hurt and rejected. So I am sorry, for it all.'' She finally finished when she looked up to see Hook's saddened face.

She then looked at him waiting for a response.

Storms began more viscous in Storybrooke and the rain came pounding down to the ground, thundering off the top of the ship;

''I'm sorry Regina.'' He looked emotionless.

''I'm leaving. I'm going away for awhile.''

Silence between went on for a minute before she spoke;

''Y-your leaving? Why? Where? You weren't going to tell me.'' Another tear began to stream down her cheek.

''I'm going around the seas. I don't have any other reason than I need space. I wanted to spare your feelings.'' He told her.  
''Spare my feelings?'' She laughed. ''You could of spared my feelings five minutes ago when I began rambling on about me and my feelings, and Daniel. She whispered when it came to his name.

''I am sor-'' He said before Regina cut him off.

''No! You don't get to do that, apologize thinking everything's going to be ok.'' She said making her way to the door.

He grabbed her arm;

''Regina, wait.'' He asked.

Hook wasn't used to admitting his feelings either, with every other woman it's just been about sex except Milah. His one love and now her.

''NO.'' She yelled. ''When I said I was scared of putting down my walls to let people in and admit my feelings. That's why. Thanks Hook.'' She grabbed her arm from him and walked off his ship in to the storming rain.

He followed her out and shouted her name. She turned once more, soaked my the rain but she wasn't caring.

''You go Hook, that's what you do best right?'' She said, dying with emotion inside.

She turned her back to him and walked off, crying to herself.

Once she returned home, she got out of her wet clothes, dried off and lay in her bed. Crying into her pillow, she was heartbroken. The man, she thought she was falling for has gone. Closing her eyes to sleep she replayed the nights events over in her mind but she eventually gotten to sleep.

_2 months later..._

Adjusting to the fact that Hook was gone and finally getting over it she went back to her life, mending her relationship with her son and the rest of the town.

All ready and about to leave the door, she opened the door and standing there was the man who upped and left, Hook.

''Hi love.'' He said smiling like nothing had happened.

Her first reaction was not to say hello but instead, she got her fist and punched in right in the face.

''Now leave.'' She said while closing the door but Hook put his foot out in time and jammed in between the door so she couldn't close it.

''We need to talk.'' He asked.

''Wait, two months ago I said we needed to talk, after I talked you announced you were leaving. So why don't you go back to wherever you came from because I no longer care, ok.'' She said.

''No not ok, I have spent the last two months thinking about you, your rudeness, the way you treat people of this town-'' He was going to continued when she cut in. ''Are you trying to be my friend again or make me hate you even more.'' She asked listening to her bad points. He continued;

''I hate the fact at how stubborn you are but I also hate the fact at how beautiful and amazing you are too.'' He stopped to look at her, she was shocked.

''I hate how you make me want you so badly and how you act like you don't care. I hate the way your eyes sparkle hazel brown in the sun light and I hate that I want to kiss you right now.'' He finally had finished and now looked up at her.

She didn't shut the door on him which was a good thing but she also didn't speak.

''I hate you.'' She whispered.

''I know.'' He replied laughing.

''You left. I'm only just getting used to you not being around, I can't do this.'' She said trying not to cry.

''I know I messed everything up, and I'm so sorry but if you give me the chance I will be here.''

''Hook, me coming to your ship two months ago was me giving you a chance. Why did you think I came and admitted everything to you. I don't go around admitting things willy nilly to people.'' Regina said, now welcoming him into her home.

''Why don't we start off by being friends, no sex, no funny business just friends.''

''Just friends. And excuse me but who said you were getting sex at anytime.'' She laughed.

''Now would you care to have some breakfast with me Regina, no sex just coffee.'' He asked finally feeling like they were getting somewhere.

''What is it with you and sex.''

''Love, what do you expect I'm a Pirate.'' He told her walking out onto the town and towards Granny's diner.

''I am sorry you know.'' He told her.

''I know, and I loved your speech. So you think I'm beautiful eh?'' She asked smirking.

''Maybe but you'll never truly know because were just friends, remember.'' They both laughed as he used it good hand and opened the door to the diner, being a gentleman and letting her go first.

The both walked into Granny's diner for some breakfast started their 'new friendship'


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's took me a while to post this chapter, had stuff come up and a bit of writers block. I'm hoping to maybe, just maybe post 2-3 chapters tonight or tomorrow? Not sure. I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing, really means alot to me so THANK YOU!**

**This** **chapter Regina lets her heart decided and whether she's ready to love again, who knows? **

Weeks had passed and Regina and Hook's deal to stay just friends was going quite well, although both hiding the fact they wanted more. Being friends had caused the town to talk, assuming there was something more, every time they would go to Granny's for something to eat or a cup of coffee, they'd have half the town staring and whispering not that it bothered either of them. Hook had considered telling Regina his true feelings, but hesitated a few times after thinking it through. What if he told her and she told him they couldn't be friends anymore? What would he do then?

Regina had started feeling lonely and lonelier as Henry grew more closer to Emma Swan and the rest of The Charmings, she tried her best to stop him seeing her but it was no use, he would do anything to see her, so she didn't stop him anymore. Her nights were getting lonelier also in that big house of hers as Henry stayed with Emma more and more. If she thought about it too much she would cry, and get upset. The curse had changed her, she was still heartbroken and bitter towards Snow White but she showed more emotion in this world. In their land she was The Queen, she had everything, she had no reason to cry or get upset but here she had lost everything. Hook was her only friend now, she was trying to change, to prove Henry she could.

Regina hadn't used magic in almost two months, it was two months since the curse had been broken and everyone figured out who they really were, families were reunited, sons and fathers, brothers and sister, and Snow White and Prince Charming. They had found each other, like they always do. And everyone turned against her, including her own son.

Regina was alone in her house when storms surrounded Storybrooke once again, Henry had left her once again to visit Emma, so it was just her. She had gotten used to being alone, it suited her best. But she loved being with Henry, he was her son and she truly did love him, no matter what anybody told him.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, she wondered who it was because she knew it wouldn't be Henry, she jumped up from the couch, wearing her slacks as it was miserable in Storybrooke and she couldn't go anywhere. Opening the door, there he was, Hook.

''Hook.'' She said surprised, then paused with a confused look on her face. ''What are you doing here. It's pouring down?'' She continued.

''Hey, love.'' He looked into her eyes and gave her a charming smile.''I thought you would be lonely tonight? I know Henry's at Ms. Swan's and I was awful lonely too.''

''Captain Hook, lonely?'' She then giggled.

''Yes, surprising love, I know.'' He stopped and laughed with her. ''Please love, may I come in? I'm soaked to the bone here.'' He then looked down at his soaking wet clothes.  
''Come in.'' She said opening the door letting him in.

''I think I might have clothes of yours upstairs, hold on.'' She then walked up a few steps before Hook spoke;

''W-wait? My clothes, and where did you get them?'' He asked confused.

''Y-You know, when w-we.'' She stuttered, then stopped to see if he was catching on.

''Ah right, I left them?'' He asked confused not remembering anything.

''Yeah you did, I washed them and put them away.'' She said then smiled walking up the stairs.

Once she had gotten his clothes, she walked back down stairs.

''Your more than welcome to use the shower?'' She said whilst handing him his clothes.

''Thank you.'' He stood up and walked towards her bathroom upstairs.

While Hook was showering, Regina wandered her house she walked upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes while Hook was still showering. Now changed and about to walk downstairs, she noticed the bathroom door was slightly opened, thinking Hook must be downstairs. So she peeked into the bathroom, but Hook wasn't downstairs, infact he was in the bathroom, completely naked. Noticing Hook was infact in the bathroom, she quietly started to walk, but noticed Hook's rather nice bum, she stopped to admire. She then walked down stairs and made herself a glass of apple cider.

Hook now finished in the bathroom walked downstairs, fully clothed but his hair still wet.

''All done.'' She said with a smile upon her face still thinking about him naked. She then thought;

_What was she doing? Thinking of the man she secretly has feelings for, being naked. They agreed weeks ago they would be just friends, and they are. Admitting she had feelings for him would just complicate things, and that can't happen._

''Yeah thanks, love.'' He paused looking into her eyes. ''I'm getting used to stuff in this land, including the things you's call showers.''

She laughed then replied. ''Yeah it's quite easy when you get used to it.'' Now standing up, just a few steps away from him she spoke again;

''Would you like a drink?''

''I'm not too sure? Drinks doesn't work well with us, we either fight or.'' He stopped. 'You know.'' He said giving her a cheeky wink.

She tried not to laugh but she couldn't, she was now grinning like mad. But before she could put the lid back onto the bottle of wine she had opened he stopped her;

''Ah, what the heck. Yes please.''

Regina's plan of apple cider changed to wine.

Hours later and Hook was still in Regina's, the storms had got worse outside and the rain pounded to the ground. Both had drank half a bottle of wine but either were tipsy or drunk. They had talked about Henry and his whole relatinship with Ms. Swan.

''He loves her, nothing more I can do. After all she is his birth mother.'' She said looking down at her glass of wine before taking another sip.

''But you raised him,love?''

''Doesn't matter, nothing I can do. I'm trying to change for the better and for Henry.''

They now stared into each other eye's, Regina tempted to shove her glass down and kiss him, she's wanted to do it for weeks. Kiss him, be with him, make love with him.

But she didn't.

''Can I ask you something.'' Hook asked while playing with his glass of wine.

''Sure.''

''Do you think you'd be with me if I wasn't a Pirate, if I wasn't Hook?''

She looked up from her glass, shocked at his question.

''I-It doesn't matter if your a Pirate or not, it just didn't work out.'' She replied with a sweet tone.

''You didn't let it.'' He said.

Quite annoyed by his reply;

''I didn't let work? What about you, all you've done is play a game.'' She said getting annoyed.

''I-I've playing a game? Your kidding, if anyone has it's been you.''

''Excuse me? I have not. That one night was a mistake, I told you that. You pushed and you pushed, then you kissed me, telling me your feelings. I was stupid enough to feel the same.'' She blurted the last part of that sentence out without thinking.

''That one night wasn't a mistake, you just are in denial that you have feelings for me, ok Regina.'' He said now standing up, raising his voice;

''You've been lying from day one, your scared I get that. Me also, love! I'm not used to all feelings, admiting them, I've made myself look like a complete full for weeks, being your friend-''

''Wait, your saying you were only being my friend, to get into my pants? She rasied her voice now standing up also.

''No, I didn't mea-'' He was cut off.

''Just leave.'' She said drained.

''You know what, FINE! I don't know why I bother.''

He turned to walk out the door but turned back and said;

''Regina, think about what you want?''

And then left.

It took moments for Regina to realize what she wanted, and it was him.  
It was him she truly wanted, after loosing Daniel all those years ago it made her realize, don't miss chances, because you'll not get another one. She had been done thinking and ran outside and down the street.

Rain still pouncing of the ground, and forgetting her jacket she didn't care.

''Hook.'' She screamed while stopping.

He was half was down the street when she scream, he turned to see her standing there.

''Regina, what are you doing?'' He screamed back, they were at at opisite ends of the street screaming, not caring who heard.

''You are one of the rudest more, arragont, big headed men I've ever met. Your rude to women to pretty much everyone, and you don't care if you hurt other's feelings.'' She stopped.

''Love, If you think I'm going to stand in the pouring rain and listen to you going on about the things you don't like about me, your wrong.''  
''But, I'm sorry, I don't know how to love very well. I lost Daniel and that ripped my heart out and I forgot how to move on and love again.''

She paused looking at him, now soaking to the bone.

And then continued.

''You asked me to think about what I wanted, well Hook you are what I want. You may be rude and arrogant but I don't care, I'm not any better. But your also kind and loving and damn sexy.'' She said now laughing.

Hook now laughing at her soaking wet.

''Regina Mills, you are crazy.'' He paused and Regina spoke once again.

''Crazy about you.'' She replied.

Both now walking towards one another, waiting to kiss each other's soft lips and be able to be together.

Now face to face, there both hearts racing. Regina spoke;

''You may be a Pirate, but that's who you are. Your not Hook, that the name you were given, you are Killian Sexy Jones.'' They both laughed.

''Well I am sexy.'' She gave her a charming smile.

''Kiss me.'' She asked.

Without another words he gently placed his wet lips onto hers, now both of their tongues dancing with each other, Hook lifted her up without cutting her with his hook and spun her around.

Still kissing in the rain, both soaked they part for air.

Breathing heavily Hook spoke;

''I've been waiting for that for weeks.'' He chuckled.

''Oh really, and what made you think you were getting it.'' She raised a brow.

''I knew, I just did.'' He laughed to himself.

Looking into each other's eyes, like nothing else in the world mattered, all their problems disappeared. It was just him and her, together.

''What do you do now?'' Regina asked.

''Well, I take you home, and we dry off and get out of these clothes.'' He laughed seeing if she had caught on.

''Oh really, well what makes you think I wanna take you home?''

''You do.'' He laughed kissing her again, this time with more passion and lust.

''Come on then Jones.'' She was now holding his hand. It felt right to her, after to long she learned to love again.

Now at the front entrance to her house, they both stopped.

''Once we walk through these front doors, there's no going back. You and I against the world Regina Mills.'' Hook said whilst still holding her hand.

''Let's do it.'' She opened the door and they both walked in, the door slamming shut behind them.

It was now Regina Mills and Killian Jones against the world.

**Please continue to read and review! THANK YOU XOX**


	6. Those Lines

**Chapter 6 up! I had some spare time tonight so thought, why not. I'm so thankful for the reads and reviews you all have given me! Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This chapter explores Regina's kind side, and how she needs to ask for help. We don't see that** a** lot but this chapter is about that! Read and Review...ENJOY XOX**

Weeks had passed and everything was going good for Regina and Hook, Hook settled into the town of Storybrooke and had gotten used to how this land worked. Regina was finally happy, she wasn't bitter anymore and was finally winning her son back. Henry had spent more and more time with her now, and she was being civil towards Ms. Swan and The Charmings.  
Waking up while the sun was shining in Storybrooke, Hook and Regina were in bed together, curled up in each other's embrace.  
Regina liked it like this, someone holding her. Someone loving her for her, holding her in their arms and spending time with her.  
Regina opened her eyes slowly, and noticed her back was facing Hook, but his arms were wrapped round her waist. She turned around to face him, but then she woke him up.

''Oh sorry, did I wake you?'' She said smiling at the vision of his face.

''Yeah, love.'' He paused. ''It's fine.'' He smiled.

''I like waking up to this.'' She smiled kissing his lips.

''Me too.'' He responded by kissing her back.

Their kiss got more passionate as Regina escaped from his arms and jumped on top of him.

''What are you doing Regina Mills?'' He asked.

That was their thing now, when on the phone or talking the would call each other by their full name, Regina liked it.

''Nothing my Killian Jones.'' She said while kissing him.

She was now sitting on his lap;

''What do you wanna do today?'' She asked.

Hook paused before answering.

''I could think of a few things.'' He said giving her a wink and flipping her onto her back so now he was on top of her.

''No.'' She laughed. ''I'm being serious.''

''Erm...so was I?'' They both were laughing now.

Regina leaned up towards his face to kiss his soft lips.

''I love you Killian Jones.''

''I love you too Regina Mills.'' He kissed her again.

They paused looking into each other's eyes, Regina never got tired of looking into his eyes. He was so gorgeous.

When the town first found out about their relationship, they were shocked. It took some time to adjust to it but they did.

Now Regina in the kitchen making breakfast, Hook walked in and without letting Regina hearing him, he ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying not to hurt her stomach with his hook.

''Oh my god.'' He had scared her. ''You scared me for crying out loud.''

''Sorry love.'' He replied while kissing her shoulder.

She was wearing a relieving nightgown which showed her flesh, including her shoulders, neck and her legs.

As Hook began kissing her shoulder, he made his way up her neck and began nibbling on her earlobe.

''Hmm..Hook.'' She paused. ''I know what you're doing, and it isn't working.''

Hook laughed and continued to kissing and suck on her neck.

''I don't know what you mean?'' He said.

''Stop it. I'm making breakfast.'' Still continuing to suck on her neck.

''And.'' He was now tracing his fingertips up and down her tights, pulled her nightgown up a little.

''Killian.'' She said trying not to laugh at what he was doing.

Regina never called him Hook anymore, he was now known as Killian Jones in her eyes.

He continued to run his fingertips up and down her thighs as she was trying to make their breakfast.

''Killian. I-I'm trying to make breakfast.'' She leaned her head back, it landing on Hook's shoulder.

''Your so beautiful.'' He complimented her.

Regina couldn't take it anymore has his hand was getting further and further up her thigh, she then pushed her bum out knocking him back.

She turned to face him, he had a huge grin on his face.

''What you grinning at?''

He walked towards her whispering in her ear;

''You wore that little, flesh showing gown on purpose, didn't you?'' Hook asked.

She could feel like warm breath in his ears as he placed on his good hand on her waist.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She said acting all innocent.

''Mhmm.'' He replied before taking his hand from her waist and sitting down at the table.

''So, plans for today?'' She asked while serving him his fry up.

''What do you want to do?''

''Well.'' She walked closer to him, faces inches apart. ''We really should leave the house, people might think we are dead.''

''If we must, love.'' He said stealing at kiss from her.

''I'm off to get a shower and get ready.'' She paused. ''Be back soon.''

''Need any assistance?'' Hook asked grinning.

''I'm sure I'll manage.'' She turned her back and walked to the shower.

Regina was now in the shower, when Hook walked in completely naked.

''Killian.'' She jumped at his surprising appearance. ''What on earth.''

''I thought you might need assistance.'' He grinned and opened the shower door.

He was now in the shower with Regina. Her back was facing him.

He began kissing and sucking on her shoulder as she arched her head back.

''Killian. Don't even think about it.'' She turned now facing him.

She was about to begin another sentence when Hook smashed his lips on hers.

''Anything to shut you up love.'' They both laughed.

He kissed her again, moving his good hand up behind her neck, pulling her into their kiss more. Both not caring that they were swallowing water in the process.

''I need to shower, Killian.'' She looked into his eyes.

''You need to get out. You're a distraction.'' She said again.

''Okay, Regina Moody Mills.''

She then punched him lightly on the arm.

''Ouch, what was that for.'' He whined.

''You just called me moody, you think you're getting any action, think again.'' She smiled.

''Oh c'mon.'' He simply replied.

''Oh and by the way.'' She paused and wiggled her finger, telling him to come closer.

She then whispered in his ear.

''I bought something new.'' She then pulled away and nudged him out of the shower and closed the shower door.

''Damn you woman.'' He said and walked out of the bathroom.

A few days had passed and Regina was feeling rather not well and sick. Hook suggested she went to the doctors, but she protested and said she would be fine. But the days went on and she was getting more and more ill, she never took ill. She then thought there was a possible chance she was...pregnant.

Later that day she came up with a plan, she couldn't go to the doctors to see because Dr. Whale would be there so she had no other option.

She knocked on The Charmings apartment. Opening the door to see Regina, It was Mary Margaret who answered.

''Oh hello.'' Mary Margaret stuttered.

''Hi, can we talk?'' She asked in a soft voice.

''Sure, come in.'' She welcomed in into her home. ''Is Henry ok? Everything ok?''

''Yeah, he's good. He's coming over soon.'' She paused.

''I need your help?'' She paused to look up at her face. ''I know, I have no reason to ask you or your family for help. I know that.''

''Is everything okay?'' Mary Margaret asked.

''I think- I think I might be pregnant.'' She paused to she her reaction, and Mary Margaret was shocked.

''Why do you need my help?'' She asked confused.

''I can't go to the doctors to find out because, Dr. Whale is there and there's a change he could go back and tell Killian.'' She breathed and continued. ''Plus I can't exactly go to the local market to get a test, I don't exactly want everyone knowing my bussniess, and I can't have Killian finding out about this.'' She stopped.

''Again, why do you need my help?'' Mary Maragret asked.

''I was wondering if you could go to the market and get a test for me.'' She said it so fast so it was out in the open.

''I know we aren't exactly friends, but I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate.'' She begged.

''Why can you tell Hook and go to the doctors together.'' She asked.

She sighed, trying to hold back the tears.

''Before the curse was broken and before I adopted Henry, I wanted a child. So badly, I was with Graham for a while and I never gotten pregnant. We used protection but sometimes we didn't.'' She paused.  
''And I went an seen a doctor, it was Dr. Whale at the time. And he told there was a change I wouldn't be able to have kids.''

Mary Margaret then gasped and sadness crawled to her eyes.

''Regina, I'm sorry,''

''It's fine. And that why I can't go to Killian. I can't get his hopes up to have them crushed, I just can't.'' Regina said with a tear in her eye.

Regina expecting Mary Margaret to say no was surprised when her answer was infact yes.

''Thank you! This means alot.''

''You've changed Regina, I can see that. Your happy with Hook.'' Mary Margaret gave her a soft smile.

''I am happy, with him. He makes me happy.'' Regina replied.

''Ok, I'll go to the market just now and pick one up.'' She paused. ''People will think David and I are trying or something.''

Then they both left The Charmings home.

''I'll meet you in Granny's, in say 15 minutes?'' Regina asked.

''Sure.'' She gave a small smile then got in her car and left .

15 minutes later and Mary Margaret came walking into Granny's holding her bag like she was about to be mugged.

''Regina, we need to talk about Henry.'' Mary Margaret told her giving her a wink.

''What are you talking about?'' Regina whispered.

''I was trying to make it look like we aren't on the same side, you know. Say it's about Henry.'' She winked again.

''Oh right.'' Regina gave a sarcastic stare.

''I got it.'' She paused. ''So what happens now.''

''Well I'm not expert but I think I pee on the stick now.'' Regina said sarcastically.

''What, now, here?'' She asked shocked.

Mary Margaret really was a little dipsy; Regina thought.

''No, not right here.'' She stared at her. ''I'll go home.''

''What about Hook?''

''He won't be back till later, he's gone out somewhere.'' She said with a silly grin.

''Okay, could you maybe call me and tell me what happens.'' Mary Margaret asked.

''Yeah.'' She smiled. ''And thank you.''

Regina stood up to leave when Mary Margaret grabbed her hand;

''Good luck Regina.''

She smiled and walked out of Granny's.

She was now in her own house and ran upstairs to the bathroom, getting the pregnancy kit out and reading the instructions. Once done she began to pee on the stick, she was so nervous. While waiting on the results as she sat on the edge on the bathtub she thought to herself;

_What happens if I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant Killian and I have just got together. No, I want a baby, but am I ready? Omg, this could happen? But what if it doesn't? _

All these thoughts ran through her head, the timer went off and the three minutes was up. The moment of truth, was she ready? It didn't matter now, in her hand lay the truth, one line, negative, two positive.

It all depended on those lines.


End file.
